


Lost in the woods.

by Dumefan



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: My First Fanfic, be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: My first ever fanfic on any site really. Critique would be good, and I hope you all enjoy it!--------()--------Feelings can be gross and/or stupid. But these ones are fine I guess.





	Lost in the woods.

It was a lovely day here in Langtree and our favorite grouchy witch was taking a stroll through one of the many fine forests surrounding the fine little town. Preferable the forest with the spirit tree. Saving the world has been, well, a hassle! At least thats what Miriam thought. Sure, the world is saved and she's grateful, don't get her wrong...  
But she would be more grateful if she could find that Aya damned tree!! " uuuuuuurghhh!!!!" She wailed to none in particular. " Yup." she grumbled. " I'm lost." She never got lost before.  
Well, before she was flying. Which she could do now... If not a certain dumb bard told her to try walking. Ugh, how barbaric!  
Why did she take advice from that adorable dork?.. Blushing. She already knew the answer. Ever since their grand mess called an adventure, it had become more clearer every day how she...AARHGG!!! Miriam came to a clearing with a convinient stump in the middle. She grumply sat down on it.

She decides to wait here. Until some poor unfortunate soul finds her and takes her back to the town. Sigh. This day was not one one the good ones..  
Ok, its not THAT bad. The forest is nice enough, and the sun was warm against her skin. She heard a tune from up above. Miriam glanced up to see a small white bird. it chirped happily.  
" Well, aren't you chipper." The bird kept singing as it flew down to the witch. " at least it won't be as dull now when I'm not alone." She gently reached out her hand for the bird.  
It gladly landed on her hand and sang away. " You do remind me of a certain dumb one." Even after saying that, Miriam couldn't help but give a small smile. She hummed a tune and the bird fluttered happily. Smiling brighter, Miriam unknowingly started to sing along with the small feather ball. Realizing what she was doing, she couldn't bring herself to stop. A small sweet melody filled the small clearing. It soothed the trees, and calmed the wind. Miriam, so wrapped up in the singing did not notice a certain some-bard hiding behind a tree.

The said bard was mesmerized! Right here in this wondrous clearing sat the most beautiful witch in the world, singing the most amazing song he ever done heard!  
Its cute, so so very cute!! The bard couldn't hold back his voice! he leapt from the tree's! " MIRIAM!" He yelled. Miriam screeched, almost falling of the stump. Blushing madly as she scrambled to sit straight again. The bird had calmly flown to a branch, still singing happily.  
" W- wha- whu-WHAT are you doing here!?" Miriam yelled. The bard strode up to her, smiling oh so brightly. " I came to pick berries" he told. " But I found someone sweeter!"  
Miriam, now standing and screeched " Don't speak lies like that!" " Its true tho!" "uuuuuuugh!" She sat down again, now covering her very red face with her hands.  
This moment was so embarrassing! " No, its not!" She could die right here and be fine and well, far away from this horrid situation. Face still covered with her hands, she continued to grumble in embarrassment. Until she could feel two warm hand gently pull apart hers. her blue eyes meeting his chocolate ones.  
" Miriam." He said lovingly, filling the world with love as if it was his last. " Everything that I say about you is true." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  
" Your hair is sweet, your voice is sweet. All of you is just all sweetness!"

The bard was now too sporting a blush. He had always complimented her. She deserved it! But never this close, never this lovingly. Her lips looked really soft.  
" Im gonna try something. Can I?" This snapped Miriam out of her blushing stupor. " T- try what?" she asked, only to receive a cute little giggle from the bard.  
" you'll have to see!" " Wow. Thats.. really suspicious." " Don't you trust me?" What a thing to ask. " Of course I trust you!" Miriam almost shouted. "then, can I try it?" the Bard asked as he reached up and held her cheek. They lock eyes once more. " Well?" He asked. Leaning down, inching his face closer to hers. eagerly waiting for her response. She too leaned closer.  
Taking a breath, trying to calm her racing heart. " Yes. you can try it." And with her approval. He closed the gap between them and kissed her.

It felt amazing and tasted so sweet just like the melting witch in his palm. After what seemed as years of joy, they parted. Panting. " Wow" the bard sighed, star eyed. " Wow" Miriam agreed.  
Their sweet moment were however interrupted by a small audience of smaller birds, singing(applauding?) at them. Both blushing brightly now, Miriam was the first to speak.  
" Ahem. Well, uh. It seems we have gathered some viewers." The bard stood up straight once more, scratching his face and grinning slightly. " yup! seems like it." The birds continued to sing their song. A song that sounded familiar. " isn't this your song Miriam? the one you sang with the bird?" the bard asked. " it might." she admitted, embarrassed once more. Her fingers graced her lips were she could feel a very warm tingly feeling still. She didn't mind it, In fact she could say she liked it.

As the bard listened to the birds singing, a brilliant idea sprang from his head. He kneeled down to Miriam, snapping her out of her thoughts once more.  
" Would you make me the happiest bard and share this dance with me?" He reached out his hand, smiling. Miriam, despite of herself gave a small smile and took his hand in hers. " Of course."  
Being pulled of the stump, she couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious. She rarely danced and when she did, she was always alone. As this feeling grew, one look into his eyes and the doubts was out of the window! To hell with it she thought. As they began swaying in a soft waltz like dance. The bard, with his hand on her hip, spinned them around humming softly with the birds.  
they danced far into the late evening and stopped once most of the birds had fallen asleep. Still holding each other close. Never breaking eye contact. both smiling brightly, Bard couldn't help but chuckle. " You smile beautiful Miriam." Blushing but not bothering to hide it, Miriam actually giggled. It felt really weird to be the one laughing out of the two of them. The bard, smiling brighter leaned down and smooched he cute nose. Now that was a bit too much for the blushing witch. She pushed him away. " Ew! don't do that" The bard giggled.  
" I couldn't help it! you were so adorable!" Huffing, Miriam turned around. " whatever! its late, I'm going back!" and she started walking. Still smiling fondly to himself he joined her by her side.   
"hey." he grabbed her hand. " Love you." Grumbling, Miriam intertwine their fingers. " love you too." She mumbles. And with that they went back to the village, after the bard redirected to the right road. Don't want to get lost now, although he wouldn't mind finding himself lost with his witch again.

**Author's Note:**

> As written at the top. Critique would be good. Is it too short, too long? Readable?  
> I'll even take the harsh kind if its not just straight up insults.  
> Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
